


They Say It's Wonderful

by serenyty



Series: Peggysous Week 2015 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending a musical, Peggy wonders if Daniel's hinting at something.</p>
<p>For Peggysous Week 2015 Day 2: Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for the original version of Annie Get Your Gun.

One of the many secrets that Peggy learned about Daniel after they began dating was that he was, in fact, a music aficionado. He didn't claim any sort of musical gifts or talents ("I'm not related to that Sousa," he said with a grin after Peggy asked), but he almost constantly had the radio or his record player on while he was at home,  and he often hummed or tapped his good foot along to the music. Peggy found it entirely endearing.

It was also how Daniel began to bond with Angie; while he didn't always get to see all the big Broadway shows, he was aware of the popular songs from the shows, and certainly knew more about them than Peggy did. After discovering this, all apprehension of Peggy dating Sousa flew away, and Angie started to demand to be the maid of honor every time Daniel wasn't around. And some of the times when he was around.

This was how Peggy began to go to the theater on a regular basis. As it turned out, Angie was often given seats to Broadway shows for free; as it turned out she had multiple friends who were understudies or assistant stage managers who happened to get tickets. And, when Angie was unable to attend, she gave these tickets to Peggy and Daniel to enjoy. Peggy was a bit clueless about popular culture, having been so focused to get to where she was during the war and in the SSR; she had no time to go to the movies or go to the theater. It was fun to go with Daniel, though; he had good taste, favoring strong melodies and interesting characters (Angie often reminded Peggy this, as one of the reasons that Daniel was a catch).

"Here, English," Angie placed two tickets in front of Peggy as Peggy was finishing breakfast and getting ready to head to the SSR. Two third-row tickets to see Annie Get Your Gun for that evening, which Angie had lamented about not being able to see due to it being a major success.

"Oh Angie, I couldn't," Peggy protested. "You've been wanting to see this for over a month."

"Can't get out of work," Angie said with a shrug. "What'll you do, both Mavis and Judith can't take my shift, and I used up all my favors for my last audition." Peggy looked at Angie, hesitating. "It's fine, English, don't you worry about me. I'll see it another time. I'm sure your man would like to see it. Add it as another reason why I should be your maid of honor."

"What'd you think?" Daniel asked as they walked home from the theater, arm in arm.

"I liked it," Peggy replied. "I only wish that Annie hadn't lost the match on purpose."

Daniel hummed in agreement. "If Frank Butler really loved her, he should have accepted that Annie was the better shot."

Peggy smiled, looking at Daniel. As they had been dating, it was clear that Daniel's masculinity was in no way threatened by Peggy's skills as an agent; that it had been part of what attracted him to her in the first place.

The two of them walked in a companionable silence briefly before Daniel began to hum a slow, romantic tune. At first, Peggy struggled to place the melody, but when she did figure it out she froze. It was the song from the musical, when Annie and Frank began to fall in love. "They Say It's Wonderful," it was called.  "They say that falling in love is wonderful" she could almost hear Daniel sing as he hummed the romantic tune while they walked.

While Peggy was used to hearing occasional humming or even whistling from Daniel, "They Say It's Wonderful" popped up again and again over the next week, to wonder if Daniel was trying to hint at something, perhaps unconsciously. The two of them had been dating for just over five months, but neither had said they loved one another. Now, as she finished getting ready for their dinner date, she was wondering if the reason they hadn't said it was because of her.

Even though Daniel had taken Peggy's initial rejection of his offer to get drinks in stride (particularly when she explained that she really did have plans with Angie and that it wasn't anything to do with him), he still had occasional moments of self-doubt with their relationship. They were much less frequent as time went on, but he was often self-conscious about his leg and his crutch. Because of this, Peggy was often the instigator in their relationship.

What if, Peggy reasoned, this was Daniel's way of telling her he loved her? Peggy thought he'd be more straightforward than this, especially as he grew more confident in the two of them as a couple, but the possibility was there. Her heart beat faster at the possibility. The only question remained was that if Peggy loved him too.

Almost immediately after her mind asked that question her heart screamed yes. Peggy had known that she was on the road to loving him for quite some time. No man, not even Steve, had made her feel the way that Daniel did. Daniel was warm and kind, he treated her as an equal and yet made her feel special. No one made her laugh and smile like he did. Just spending time with him made her feel indescribably giddy.  After just a moment's reflection, Peggy realized that she had loved him for some time.

As she walked to the front foyer where Daniel was waiting for her, Peggy's heart pounded. Should she say something? Was it too soon? Should she wait for him, or should she try and bring it up in a conversation.

As she walked into the foyer to meet him, she heard it. Humming "They Say It's Wonderful." Her heart beat even faster as she saw him waiting for her.

"I love you." Peggy blurt out before she could realize what she had said. "I don't know if you're ready to say it, but I wanted to let you know."

Daniel's eyes widened before he walked over and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Daniel still held her close to him. "I'm more than ready. I love you too."

Peggy just about melted in his arms. They kissed again before leaving the Stark home to make their reservation. While she had seen Daniel before her revelation, it was like everything had changed, as if they could finally be truly honest with each other. Daniel couldn't stop grinning, and Peggy couldn't claim to be any different. She felt exuberant, giddy. Daniel loved her.

"Not that I'm complaining," Daniel started as they walked to the nearby restaurant, "but what made you decide to tell me now?"

"I... wondered if you were hinting at it." Daniel's face was completely blank. "With your humming?" Still nothing. "You've been humming 'They Say It's Wonderful' ever since we saw the musical. I was wondering if that meant something." Finally, a moment of recognition. He let out a small laugh.

"I just like the song," he said, explaining. "I've known that I love you for a while, but I was waiting until you were ready."

"It is a nice song," Peggy admitted. She groaned.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"I really owe Angie now. As soon as she hears about this I'll never hear the end of it."


End file.
